


【玹悠/泰悠】prisoners of love

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【玹悠/泰悠】prisoners of love

这次是分手后第二次来中本悠太住的地方——没有他就算不上是家，郑在玹是这么认为的。  
他给中本悠太发的短信里写的理由是上次落了东西在这里，意料之内对面回复了一句好，附上一个有空在家的时间。  
其实什么理由都行，都不会被拒绝的。  
仅仅敲了两下后门就应声而开，绕过堆得乱七八糟的东西后坐到了沙发上，先聊一会昨晚的比赛和新住处的房东，找到“落下的东西”后将近傍晚，中本悠太盘腿坐在沙发上滑着手机，诶晚饭叫外卖吧，你吃什么。  
什么都行。郑在玹绕到厨房倒了两杯水，坐到椅子上，一杯放在自己面前，一杯放在中本悠太面前。

一切都显得熟练且顺理成章。亲吻嘴唇的时候尝到了新鲜清爽的牙膏的味道，有那么一瞬间让对面的人显得有些陌生，一定要洗过澡才肯被触碰也很奇怪，他们之前并不是没有在一起打完球后大汗淋漓地做爱。  
把那具身体放倒在床上后，腰侧像往常一样被脚后跟顶着蹭动，他拉开中本悠太的双腿压着把对方叠起来，感受到身下人因为久违的兴奋感而产生的颤抖。  
大开的双腿间鼓起来，郑在玹把宽松的短裤扯下来，还像以前一样，惯用的勾引方法是不穿内裤。俯下去把那根熟悉的阴茎含在嘴里时上面闷哼了一声，上上下下用舌头舔着的时候有轻微的力量抓着他的头发想制止他的动作。  
他最后把它含在嘴里吸了一下，从小腹到肚脐，再把短袖往上推，趴在胸口吸着挺立起来的乳头，啧啧的响声甚至比中本悠太的喘息声还大一点。最后圈在腰上的双腿缠着他不满地扭动，他直起腰解了裤子，顺手从床头摸出来润滑剂往后面倒。  
房间里响过了水声充斥着肉体碰撞的声音，独独缺惯来放肆浪荡的呻吟声。郑在玹抓着纤细的腰再一次往深处捅进去，一边把被中本悠太咬在嘴里的手扯出来，“不要咬。”看着疼。  
被剥夺了手背的人把头转到一边，身体跟着床板被操得吱呀作响，愣是一下也不叫。  
“不想叫出来吗？哥。”郑在玹抽出点精力去照顾中本悠太的情绪，脑海里突然闪过那天早上看见的隔壁邻居的脸。他俯下身把自己贴近中本悠太的身体，附在耳边问，哥怕邻居听到吗？  
哥喜欢那个人是吗？  
绞着他的内里猛地缩紧一下，他把中本悠太抱起来，自下而上贯穿怀里的前男友。他把几乎要神志不清的人紧紧抱着，一遍遍地问，哥，他叫什么，他是谁，你喜欢他吗。  
中本悠太扭过头想吻他，他躲开了，于是呻吟声控制不住地从那张嘴里溢出来。郑在玹用力掰开身上人的臀瓣把自己插进去，回想着中本悠太给他看外卖时上方跳出来的通知栏。  
“yukuri，明天一起打游戏吗？”  
坐在他身上的人被太深的进入刺激得绷紧身体，他咬着凸出来的喉结，再一次试着把自己往更深的地方送。  
“做过了吗？”被操到一片混乱的人分不出多余的精神去回答他，他贴在耳边叹了口气，叫了声“yukuri”。  
碾过紧窄穴道里的敏感点时，顶在他肚子上的阴茎也把精液都吐了出来。  
中本悠太还因为剧烈的高潮在他怀里发着抖，被抱着翻了个身后勉强撑着床把屁股抬起来对着他。  
他俯下身，在后颈细细舔着，咬了个衣领挡不住的印记，中本悠太疼得想躲，被他扣住只能一动不动。  
在把阴茎再次捅进那具身体里之前，郑在玹贴在中本悠太耳边，说了那句击溃这个人最后防线的话。  
“把我当成他也可以的。”  
—TBC—


End file.
